


3.141 Farm Road, Montauk, New York

by Optronix



Series: A Collection of Percy Jackson-Inspired Poems [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archery, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, POV First Person, Poetry, Reader-Insert, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix
Summary: As a new camper, you'll need a tour guide around Camp Half-Blood.  Will Solace is more than happy to be of service.





	3.141 Farm Road, Montauk, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem from my poetry class. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, 

the home of Greek heroes.

Here, demigods spend their days training,

hoping for the quest of a lifetime.

First, you’ll need a weapon –

Can I recommend a celestial bronze sword?

Second, you’ll need a t-shirt. Remember,

the first is free, so don’t destroy it.

Let’s get you settled in Cabin 11 –

it’s where all the unclaimed stay;

Hermes is the god of travelers after all.

Whatever you do, do not give the Stolls

access to shaving cream. It will end up

in your sleeping bag.

Alright. You’ve got a shirt, a sword, and settled.

Sweet. Quick tour then, because I’ve got

a date with the archery range. Wait.

Do you like archery? Have you tried archery?

You know what,

let’s go find out, shall we?

This’ll be fun.


End file.
